As a material for closing and sealing gaps of connecting sections and seams of various structures such as an airplane, a sealant is used and, as a material for joining the gaps, an adhesive is used. As the sealant and the adhesive, there are those of one-component type and those obtained by mixing two or more components of a main agent and a curing agent. When the two-component type sealant or adhesive is used, after the two components are mixed, sealing work or bonding work is performed. Taking workability into account, in some case, the two-component type sealant or adhesive is filled in a cartridge and jetted from the cartridge to a target place to perform the sealing work or the bonding work. An example in which the two-component sealant is filled in the cartridge and used to perform the sealing work is explained below.
An efficient method of filling a sealant obtained by mixing a main agent and a curing agent in a cartridge is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In this method, an upper cap of a can containing the sealant is removed to form an opening and the can opening is sealed by a can sealing lower cap having an openable and closable hole in the center. The can is vertically reversed to face the bottom upward, the can sealing lower cap is placed on a substrate, and the periphery of the can bottom is cut to remove the can bottom. Subsequently, the can bottom is horizontally inserted into the can and placed on the surface of the sealant on the inside. The can bottom opening is sealed by a can sealing upper cap having an air supply port. The air is supplied from the air supply port to press the can bottom inserted into the can and the sealant is extruded from the center hole of the can sealing lower cap and filled in the cartridge.